Horses and Homicide
by Atypicall
Summary: Murder, it's a mystery, my first. Finished!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Horses and Homicide  
Author's note: okay, I am going to take tremendous liberty with story line here. Since I personally know absolutely nothing about Archie's family, and little of Horatio's for that matter, I am going to have some fun giving him some strange relations. My OC Chase is back, simply because I like the idea that the boys of HH can have a female friend with no romantic attachments. You can use her if you ask.   
  
I was feeling rather jaded when I came up with this idea, but it was fun to write. I think it had something to do with the fact that I just finished the Great Gatsby, which was emotionally draining. What happens when even your own family can't be trusted, and they are simply using you for a purpose? Shakespeare said it best, "All the world's a stage, and all the people merely players." Enjoy. This is mostly an Archie fic, at least in the beginning, by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: If you've read one piece of fanfic then you already know it.   
Please read and review, and if you wish to archive that is fine, but tell me where it is going please.  
  
~*~  
It's funny how life turns out  
The odds of faith in the face of doubt  
Camera 1 closes in  
The soundtrack starts  
The scene begins  
They're playing you now  
  
-Camera One-  
~*~  
  
Two men rode in the back of the dark stage. One sat stiffly against the wall, his back ramrod straight, and his mouth set in an uncompromising line. His entire demeanor was one of great seriousness, an impression that was reinforced by his face. His dark blue uniform hung off his iron hard, rail thin body. His face was thin, his nose long and slightly hooked, with high cheekbones pressing out against his skin. Two serious, dark eyes, laden by duty and responsibility stared out the window and over the undulating landscape. The peculiar make of his face did nothing, however, to detract from his attractiveness.  
  
His companion offered a more casual air. He was of about the same height, but was built more solidly, the features in face a bit less severely defined. His body was less willowy and had more muscle than that of his friend. His blonde hair was pulled back, but it was unkempt, stray locks falling into his face. His azure eyes were half closed, and he drifted in and out of sleep with his hat tilted down over his visage.  
  
One leg was propped up on the bench and the other stretched out in front of him. He cradled his left arm close to his chest as the stage bounced over rocks and ruts. His uniform was rumpled and his boots did not gleam as did his friends'.  
  
Horatio felt anything but relaxed. Captain Pellew had practically had to order Horatio to take his leave with Archie Kennedy, his closest friend and the man who dozed on the opposite bench. He knew the Indy was being repaired, and that he really had no need to stay, but that alone was not enough to prompt him to make a return visit to his home and his father. His hat sat next to him on the bench, and his left hand gripped the windowsill so tightly his knuckles were a stark white. Thank God he could put off seeing his father another few days as Archie had invited him to stay at his uncle's estate through the end of the week.  
  
"I can't believe you're sleeping," he finally muttered.  
  
One eye opened a slit and Archie pushed back the brim of his hat to respond. "And I can't believe you're this uptight. Relax Horatio, this is supposed to be our vacation. What were you planning to do? Wait in port for a month while the Indy is being repaired, restocked and retrofitted? Pellew knows you well enough to know that you need this time as much as anyone on board. That last fight we had with the Frogs was enough to make any man weary."  
  
"You should know," Horatio teased. "You never seem to make it through a fight without coming up with some new hole in yourself."  
  
Kennedy had the good grace to laugh. "Perhaps, but I do not think in this case Matthews would have preferred me to abstain." He fingered the sling that his left arm rested in. "At least I must wear this infernal thing for only a few more days."  
  
"I suppose that being stabbed by a frog while defending a shipmate entitles you to a certain amount of pity. Now, if it had been me..."  
  
Kennedy laughed and threw his hat at Horatio. "If it was you then it wouldn't have been a problem. Matthews would have been stabbed in my stead and I would have missed all but the first few minutes of the fight after knocking myself silly on a knee-knocker. I still can't believe you did that."  
  
Horatio reached up and touched his tender head. "Neither can I."  
  
"And still you wonder as to why Pellew ordered you to take leave," Archie snorted. "You do not make stupid mistakes such as that, me perhaps, but not you. And I will see to it that you enjoy your time off if it's the last thing you do! Now please, spare me your insecurities. I will need my strength for when I greet my family."  
  
Horatio grunted, "better your family than mine."  
  
Archie smiled, once again settling down to doze. "Touché Horatio. You'll loosen up, I'm sure of it. My cousins are a rather lively bunch. And don't forget, Chase will be there too."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Winifred Eudora Chase. Horatio still had mixed feelings about the enigmatic American woman they had met some six months before. Horatio had been captured in a raid and taken to a nearby Virginian prison, where he was to be held until he could be questioned. Chase had been working in the jail as a healer, and the two had taken to talking.  
  
After a somewhat rocky beginning, Chase had offered to help free Horatio from the prison. Then she hid him and Archie at her small farm in the middle of the woods. In forming an allegiance with the two British officers, she had unwittingly consigned her father to death, and made herself a criminal. So she had fled with them when they returned to the Indy. Horatio felt strangely when he saw her, like he was indebted, like he owed her some sort of recompense for her father's sacrifice. He realized that day that he would never be able to accept another's death in exchange for his own. She had taken a job with Archie's uncle, but it seemed so little when compared with what he owed her.  
  
Archie seemed able to read his thoughts. "She acted out of her own free will Horatio. She knew the risks and I'm sure she doesn't blame you. She's happy and in actuality I believe my uncle is rather enamored with her. Now please sleep, or at least leave me to my own respite." The matter was closed for the moment, and Horatio shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep.  
  
--  
  
"Archie!" A man a few years older than Archie cried enthusiastically.   
  
"Calvin! Dear cousin. How does this warm November afternoon greet you?"  
  
"With health and prosperity my boy. And this must be Lieutenant Hornblower," he bounded up to Horatio and pumped his arm enthusiastically.  
  
Horatio was mildly taken aback with the enthusiasm of this man he had never met. It was at this moment he realized how truly envious he was of Archie's way with people. Archie was able to do as he could not, talk animatedly and absorb people in conversations. On board the Indy, Horatio was a confident and capable mariner, but here he was out of his element. He managed to mumble something resembling a polite hello.  
  
Hornblower hung close behind Archie's shoulder as he was introduced to the rest of the family. Richard Harrison, brother to Archie's mother, was a kind, older gentleman with sparkling gray eyes. Calvin, his cousin, reminded Horatio the most of Archie himself, with his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Archie's other cousin Emma was accompanied by her husband and her friends.   
  
Emma's friends were of strikingly different stock. One was short and rather rounded, her ample bosom threatening to spill out of her tight fitting yellow dress. The other was the classic image of a lady. With dark hair piled atop her head and creamy pale skin, she looked like a porcelain doll.  
  
Calvin made introductions. "These two lovely ladies are Edna and Sophie Riley. Mr. Riley is a business partner of father's."  
  
"Wonderful to meet you Sophie, Edna," Archie greeted both women with a polite air, but his attentions were most definitely fixed on Sophie. She blushed and held out her hand, allowing him to kiss it. His eyes lingered on her a bit longer than necessary before moving on to Edna. Horatio repeated the practice.  
  
"Now Archibald," Richard intoned, "how did you manage to injure yourself. I do hope it won't keep you from hunting with us on Saturday. That woman you sent to us has been working Percy over the moors to prepare him."  
  
"Please don't call me Archibald uncle, you know how much I detest the name. And as for my shoulder..."  
  
Horatio grinned and broke in. "Archie had the rather unfortunate circumstance to get in the way of a French blade. All very careless if you ask me."  
  
Kennedy took the ribbing in stride. "Hardly. I was aiding in the defense of one of the crew. Terrible thing for the Frog though. It was quite easy to run him through while he was trying to remove his blade from my shoulder."  
  
Polite titters rippled through the entourage. Then, one voice near the back piped up. "I'd say you're both lying!" People parted as Winifred Chase moved toward the two English officers. "It is my best guess to say that you probably slipped and had the misfortune to land on a protruding device of some sort on the deck." A pair of green eyes flickered and danced with amusement.  
  
Chase looked as both Horatio and Archie remembered her. Her light brown hair hung loosely by her shoulders, held back by a simple ribbon that could not contain the wild locks in their place. Her face glowed with health, tanned by many hours in the sun. it was obvious that she had come from the stables, for her face was streaked by dirt and her blue skirt laden with dust. She moved about with elastic energy, always seeming about to move on to the next conversation and the next thing.  
  
"Ms. Chase!" His hand gripped at his chest. "You injure me! And here I was, thinking that I would never again hear your serpent's tongue."  
  
"You'd never be that lucky Mr. Kennedy. But I suppose that being stabbed entitles you to a certain amount of sympathy. Don't expect it to happen again."  
  
"It certainly looks painful," Sophie crooned.   
  
"It was gruesome actually and the pain excruciating. I am told that I will have quite the scar when it is healed."  
  
"Really? Then you must let me see," Chase joked. It seemed as though no one else seemed to sense her sarcasm.  
  
"Oh please Winifred don't be morbid," Emma chided. Edna eyed her with displeasure and Sophie sniffed. Chase thought she heard some whispered comment about unkempt stable hands, but she let it slide.  
  
"Still, I have spent the last week readying that hunter of yours. It would be a shame to have wasted all that time."  
  
"If it is Percy I am to ride then I am sure that I will find a way to manage."  
  
"And you Mr. Hornblower?" Calvin questioned. "Will you be joining our hunt party as well?"  
  
"I am sorry to say that I will not be able. I leave Friday for my father's and will not return for just over a fortnight. I thank you for the offer though."  
  
"Are you still planning on taking Raven out Saturday Winnie?" Richard asked.  
  
She nodded and brushed some hair out of her face. "That is still the plan. I think the colt is finally ready to go out in a full field. And am I to assume that you will be riding Sentry as usual?"  
  
"Yes. Please have him ready. How is Holly being?"  
  
"The mare is a handful for certain, but she will make a stupendous timber racer one of these days. She just needs to keep her mind on running and not on spooking. I'm taking her for a school later today. And John asked me to tell you that he wishes for you to come in the morning tomorrow to watch Folly and Castle work."  
  
The older man nodded thoughtfully. He turned to Archie and Horatio. "Folly and Castle are two of my more exceptional colts. They'll be running at Newmarket in a few weeks."  
  
"And will the ladies be joining us on the hunt?" Archie queried, his gaze settled on Sophie only.  
  
Edna giggled and shook her head. Sophie sighed. "I might, but I am afraid that I do not have a horse to ride."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous my dear! I have an entire stable of useful hunters. I'm sure Winifred will pick you a suitable mount." Chase nodded helpfully, only succeeding in getting an icy glare from Sophie.  
  
"Now," Richard clapped his hands together. "Let us get our guests inside. I imagine they are tired from their journey. Follow me Archibald, Mr. Hornblower."  
  
"Actually Uncle, I think I will make a run to the stables before coming in. I wish to say hello to John and visit with Percy a moment or two. I'll be ready for supper."  
  
Horatio shook his head at his friend. "I can't believe that you aren't tired."  
  
"Well, that's what happens when one does not sleep the entire carriage ride. Unlike you friend, I made use of my time to relax."  
  
"The man is unbelievable. On board the Indy you sleep barely enough to keep yourself conscious, but riding on a bumpy, cramped stage you sleep as though cannon fire would not wake you. You're an oddity Archie."  
  
"Better than a boring chap though eh? I'll see you at supper Horatio."  
  
"All right then. Lead on fellows and I will follow."  
  
All but Archie and Chase turned and moved toward the house. Chase and Archie fell into a comfortable, ambling walk to the stables. They walked quietly for a moment or two, Chase swiping at a tall blade of grass as she passed. She began to pull the blade apart.  
  
"How do you like it here Ms. Chase?" Archie finally asked.  
  
"Please, it's just Chase Mr. Kennedy."  
  
"Well then. If it is just Chase than it is most definitely just Archie. Now, will you answer my question or will I be left in the dark?"  
  
Chase smiled. It was a warm smile, lighting up her face and seeming to lift her entire frame. "I love it here. Although it is not at all what I imagined what with you describing it as your 'uncle's little farm.'" She made a grand gesture with her hand, sweeping it over the rolling hills on all sides that belonged to Archie's uncle. The house itself was fairly well a castle, and a cluster of stable buildings were collected in the valley of one of the hills. The rest of the land was farming country.  
  
"And the people?"  
  
"Your uncle is wonderful and kind. He lets me stay in the loft above the main barn. Calvin is exceedingly likeable and Emma is very thoughtful. The only complaint I have is that I have been here nearly six months and I can't get them to stop calling me Winifred!"  
  
Kennedy laughed. "You think six months is a long time to wait? I have known these people all my life and still they insist on calling me Archibald. You shall not escape their little quirks. Now, I have not been here in nearly two years. I simply must see all the new stock. Lead the way."  
  
Chase was only too happy to oblige. She was comfortable around the horses more than anyone else. She couldn't help but feel like an outsider, despite the welcoming attitude, because she was still an American at heart. She led Archie into the main stable, where she showed him the two promising colt's Calvin's Folly and Lord Saul's Castle. Then she moved on into the second barn, where she showed him the brilliant, but temperamental chestnut mare Holly.  
  
"And this," she paused by the last stall in the shed row, "is my favorite of all the colts." A low nicker came from within the confines of the stall and a dark face stuck his head over the doors. "This is Indy. Named after your new vessel no doubt. He's three and I'll break him to saddle before winter sets in. He is unbelievably handsome and a joy to simply watch. Like poetry."  
  
She ended the tour out in one of the paddocks. Her mount for Saturday, as well as Archie's hunter, Percy, grazed peacefully in the lush field. Percy, a light bay with good bone ambled over at Archie's whistle. He was a mixed breed, not a Thoroughbred like most of the other horses. His head was a bit course and too large for the rest of him and Chase couldn't have wrapped her arms around his massive neck if she tried. The horse stayed a while, nosing the Naval officer's hands and pockets.   
  
"Considering what might have happened to me," she said lightly, "this is a good place to be."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm glad you like it here. I'm glad I got this chance to be here, with Horatio and my family. And I'm glad you're here. Is that enough?"  
  
Chase felt a slight flush rise up on her throat. "Yeah," she murmured, "more than enough." They stayed at the paddock rail for a long time, not speaking, just staring out at the horses in companionable silence. The sun began to set, casting a wide array of colors out on the sky, marking the end of a good day.   
  
--  
  
Saturday arrived more quickly than anyone had anticipated. The skies were a bleak gray, thunder clouds rolling in over the horizon and a fine mist settling in the air. There was a definite chill, but everyone still showed up early at the stables, eager to be away. The English were notorious for hunting in even the most inclement weather.  
  
Horatio had left the day before, albeit rather reluctantly. He would have preferred to stay, but his father was expecting him. "I'll be back in a fortnight. Sooner if I can help it."  
  
"Don't rush on our account," Archie told him cheerily. "Have a good time with your father."  
  
Horatio grunted softly. "Right. I imagine the doctor will be so busy that he will not even realize that I have come. He's probably forgotten completely. Alas, I am not that lucky and he expects me on the morrow, so I must leave now." He stepped into the dark body of the carriage, closing the door behind him and disappearing completely in its depths. The four horse hitch pulled down the drive at a lively trot.  
  
The stables were abuzz. John, the Harrison's trainer, was mounted on a willowy gray. The small pack of hounds, maybe eight couple in all, swarmed about the horses legs. Every so often one would yip, and all their tails were wagging happily in the air. Serving as whips, Calvin and Emma's husband Thomas, were already mounted, flanking the pack on both sides. Richard himself would lead the field, while Archie, Sophie, Sophie's father Luther and Chase rode as part of the field.   
  
Chase cinched the girth tight. She was feeling mildly harassed, for she had had to tack up and have ready Percy, Richard's horse, Sophie's mount and John's gray as well as her own black colt, Raven. She was almost ready to slip on the bridle, when Sophie came in, a pout on her lips. She led her horse carelessly, letting her reins dangle by the horse's legs.  
  
"Can I help you?" Chase forced herself to be polite. Though it wasn't easy; that morning alone she had had to change the saddle on the bay three times before Sophie found it acceptable.  
  
"This horse has a loose shoe. You will have to ready me another horse." She sounded like a person who was rarely refused.  
  
"I'm afraid all our other hunters are being used this morning. And those that aren't being used aren't fit for the field."  
  
"Well what about that chestnut mare over there?" she pointed to the stocky, flame red mare at the end of the aisle. Holly was eyeing the two women eagerly, her ears pricked. "I've seen you take her out over the jumps. She's fit."  
  
Holly," Chase explained patiently, "is a timber racer competing next week in a local event. She hasn't the mind for the hunt field." Calvin approached then and heard the two women.  
  
He smiled devilishly, taking immense joy in the havoc he was surely about to create. "Sophie is a competent rider Winnie. And Holly needs the schooling before the point to point. I say let her have a crack at the horse. What's the worse thing that could happen?"  
  
Calvin walked away and Sophie shot Chase a superior smile. She cast her horse into a nearby stall, yanking the tack roughly off him and handing it to Chase. "I'll expect her ready in ten minutes." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Ms. Sophie!" Chase called out, "if you do insist on riding this mare it would be my suggestion that you change your tack. It would be better for you to ride astride, rather than sidesaddle. In case the mare gives you trouble."  
  
Sophie guffawed, and her entire demeanor expressed her condescension. "I hardly think I need a stable hand to advise me on equestrian etiquette. Do what you are paid to, saddle the horse and keep your mouth shut."  
  
Before Chase could come up with some equally rude reply Archie trotted in. He had finally been able to shed the irritating sling Thursday. "You two almost ready? John is having a bit of trouble controlling the hounds. He thinks they may have picked up a line."  
  
Sophie was either prone to huge mood swings or was an incredible actress. She smiled brightly and flounced over to Kennedy, hanging on his arm. "Everything is fine Archie, but my mount has a loose shoe and Winifred was kind enough to offer me that lovely little chestnut mare over there."  
  
"Holly?" Archie's brow furrowed. "Isn't she a bit much?"  
  
"Chase opened her mouth to speak, but again Sophie beat her to the punch. "Yes, isn't she a picture? Winnie tells me she's a bit of a handful, but thinks I can handle her. After all," she echoed Calvin's earlier sentiments, "what's the worst that could happen?" She tugged on Archie's arm, steering him out of the barn. "I'll be outside Winnie, and thanks so much."  
  
Chase stood her ground for a moment, her mouth hanging open and her arms full of tack. "Unbelievable," she muttered, "he's completely smitten. What's the worst that could happen? That poor mare could break a leg, or maybe the worst is that you could crack your skinny little neck." She paused and reconsidered, "No, definitely the mare."  
  
Holly behaved herself for the most part, not throwing any of the massive tantrums she had thrown so often before. When the field galloped she wanted to lead and she spooked at a bird flying from a tree, but Sophie could deal. Sophie stuck ridiculously close to Percy. The mare's constant stamping and head tossing probably would have irritated any other horse, but Percy remained the picture of indifference.  
  
Unfortunately, they were not always moving. When the hounds cornered a lone wolf in one corner of a pasture, she became unnerved. She skittered on her toes, not wanting to stand still, and becoming increasingly more agitated as the hounds swept about her legs. The mare was so keyed up that her chest had turned nearly completely white from the flecks of foam shooting off her mouth.   
  
Calvin drew his rifle and leveled it at the wolf. One of the hounds sniffed the ground inquisitively by Holly's legs. Her eyes rolled and she pinned her ears. The sharp retort of the gun made several of the horses jump. Raven reared. Holly was overwhelmed. She too reared, her forelegs slicing the air before her. Sophie let loose an ear splitting shriek. Holly bolted. Chase swore underneath her breath and kicked Raven after the runaway. Archie and Percy were hot on their heels.  
  
They gained a little ground over the newly plowed field, as holly swerved back and forth over the dirt. Chase hoped the mare might simply stop when she reached the confines of the pasture, but it was not to be. She hopped neatly over the stone wall, flipping Sophie over her shoulder. The woman tumbled head over heels and landed with a thud in a mud puddle.  
  
Raven leaped over the wall a few feet from where Holly had and galloped on. Chase was far more concerned with Holly than she was with Sophie. The mare pranced about the field, tail brushed out behind her like a flag. She had unseated her rider, she had won. Percy and Archie stopped.  
  
Archie was helping Sophie out of the mud puddle when Chase returned, Holly in tow. The woman's expensive riding habit was covered in mud and grime from hat to pleated skirt. Her face was blotchy and red and she howled, clutching her wrist. "How is she?" Chase queried with a barely contained smirk. She had warned her after all.  
  
"I'm cold and I'm dirty," she snipped. "And I think my wrist might be broken and it's your fault!"  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Yes your fault!" She began to whimper and cry and she rested her head against Kennedy's chest.  
  
"How could you allow her to ride that mare Chase?" Archie snapped. He held Sophie close to him. "You've ridden her. You must have known she was dangerous. I can't believe you were so careless," he chided.  
  
Chase bristled. "I...I mean... you can't possibly think..." she sighed. "Oh why should I bother? There is no point. I'm just the stable hand after all. Isn't that right Mr. Kennedy?" Angry and more than a little hurt, she tossed Holly's reins at Archie and rode off at a purposeful trot.  
  
--  
  
Wednesday was glorious, the perfect day for a point to point. People from about the countryside brought their horses to compete in the informal affair. Calvin was to ride Holly, and he was turned out in high fashion, his boots gleaming like new. Richard and Sophie's father took up a good place near the finish line. They had a friendly side bet going, as Luther had his star hurdler running that day as well. Emma and Richard has decided to remain at the Harrison's estate and Edna with them. Sophie's plump sister had little affinity for horses.  
  
Archie and Sophie arrived by carriage a short time before post, looking quite happy together. Sophie's bruises had faded and she was dressed incredibly well, not a hair out of place. Chase regarded herself for a moment after seeing them. She was tan and lean, where Sophie was pale and white. Her wardrobe was simple and functional was Sophie's was extravagant. Sophie was a true lady, and Chase a stable hand. Chase brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. She wouldn't have it any other way. She hadn't spoken a word to Archie since the hunt.  
  
She held Holly as Calvin mounted. John laid a hand upon Holly's muscled shoulder. "Stay right up near the leaders, but try not to let her all the way out. Save something for the finish. And by God man stay clear of traffic, even is it does carry you wide. She's the best horse here my boy. Show her off."  
  
Calvin grinned, tipping his hat at the older man. John walked off. Then he winked at Chase. "Right, as if riding this mare were ever that easy." She chuckled softly. "Wish me luck."  
  
"You're going to need it!" she called after them.  
  
Sixteen horses started the race that day. They all rushed from the line together, one hulking mass of horseflesh pounding around the turf. By the fifth fence only twelve were left. Holly was running well, tucked neatly behind Luther's big, rangy bay. Her ears were pinned flat against her head.  
  
Nearing the end of the race ten horses were still running. Holly had fought her way to a length advantage over Luther's stallion and she was running hard with a half mile to go. They swept around a turn in the course. They had only one more fence between them and the wire.  
  
Holly leaped. But something went wrong. Calvin faltered, careening dangerously to the left and unbalancing the mare. Holly landed awkwardly, stumbling. Calvin pitched over her shoulder, his right hand yanking the rein up and back. Her head whipped around and she flipped hard onto her side, Calvin flying through the air.  
  
Luther's jockey couldn't get the stallion clear. He made a valiant effort to clear both the fence and the downed mare, but it was too much. He landed nearly on top of her and went down in the tangled mass of arms and legs. The rest of the field had seen the accident and were able to avoid the downed horses. Archie, Richard, Luther, John and Chase all rushed onto the course.  
  
They reached the horses as Holly was struggling to her feet. Blood seeped from a small wound on her flank, but other than that she seemed unscathed. John and Richard led her quickly away. Archie went to his cousin, who also appeared fine, of not a bit shaken. "My stirrup broke," he uttered unbelievingly.  
  
"He tried to get clear," Luther's jockey choked on the words. "You all saw him try. But she went down right in front of us." The bay horse moaned, trembling on the grass. He couldn't get up. Luther shook his head sadly. The jockey sobbed and walked away.  
  
Richard returned with the rifle. There was nothing anyone could do. His leg was broken at the cannon. The shot reverberated down the course. Chase jumped, gripping her arms fiercely tight. Sophie began to cry and Calvin looked on. The day, that had started so brightly, was quickly becoming very dark indeed.  
  
The Harrison's estate was quiet that night. No one felt much like celebrating. Calvin and Archie ambled outside the house, speaking in hushed tones. Thomas drank alone on the veranda, not making his presence known to the men below him.  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should be careful Archie." Calvin told his younger cousin.  
  
"You simply don't like Sophie," Archie responded belligerently. "Give me one good reason to be careful as you put it. And as if you're the person to be giving relationship advice anyway."  
  
Calvin dug at the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I can't say exactly. I just have a feeling is all. And I'm getting better with women."  
  
Kennedy shrugged. "You'll have to do better than 'a feeling' cousin. But I must admit you do seem to be getting along well with Chase." Calvin shot him a blank look. "Winifred," he clarified. "She's not your usual type of courtesan I must say."  
  
Calvin laughed. "I'm not looking to court the woman. Please don't be daft. She's a stable hand. I just think she may be fun for a roll in the hay you know?"  
  
Archie stiffened. "No cousin I do not."  
  
Calvin's eyebrow arched. "You spent nearly two weeks alone with this woman. You got her this job. And you're saying you did it out of the goodness of you own heart? That's rich!"  
  
"It's not rich, it's true. I was paying back a debt cousin. And I will ask, that if you plan only to use her, to stay away from Chase altogether."  
  
"Right, and if I don't? You think you're going to stop me?" HE laughed again, harder this time. Calvin was at least four inches and fifty pounds heavier than Archie. He shoved Archie back, "Please."  
  
Azure blue eyes spit sparks. He was supposed to be on leave, and all he was getting was one headache after another. "Don't shove me Calvin."  
  
His cousin turned to face him. "Oh yeah?" he growled. "What are you going to do Archibald?"  
  
Kennedy sneered, raising his fist to strike. The muscles in his jaw worked double time. Then he drew in a deep breath and his anger subsided. "Forget it. You're not worth it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked away. Calvin turned in the other direction, down the well worn path to the stables. And neither knew that Thomas had borne witness to the entire exchange.  
  
--  
  
A scream woke John early the next morning. His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. The scream came again, from the stables. He flew to get ready, yanking on his trousers as he hopped out the door. He roused everyone in the house, and they trooped in mass to see what the ruckus was.  
  
Holly lounged outside the stable, her teeth methodically chopping at the grass. She eyed the visitors with mistrust, but kept eating. John grabbed a headstall from the nearest hook and looped it around the mare's neck. He led the horse back inside toward her stall. They stopped when they saw Chase on her hands and knees. Her stomach heaved and she emptied it of its contents once more.   
  
Archie, although still a little annoyed by her carelessness with Holly, rushed forward. He touched her trembling shoulders and she jerked away. "What happened?"  
  
Her hand shook as she motioned at the open stall door. "I've seen plenty in my day, but that," she shook her head.  
  
Eyeing her curiously, Richard pushed past the throng of people and into the stall. His face went instantly pale. "Dear God in heaven," he uttered.  
  
The rest of the people swarmed at the stall. Archie helped Chase to her feet. Thomas blanched and spun, looking as though he might be ill. Edna let out a startled cry and sank to the floor.  
  
His entire body was mutilated. The once handsome face crushed underneath Holly's hooves. An arm lay at an awkward angle, separated from the joint. Blood was everywhere, matting his hair, and hiding his face. Calvin Harrison was dead. And the most disturbing thing was not the way he had been trampled, but rather the long knife that protruded from his chest. Emma's hand flew to her mouth. "That's Archibald's knife."  
  
  
End of chapter one  
I realize that was rather long, but I couldn't make it any shorter. I hoped you found this interesting at the very least. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter 2:   
Author's Note: Is it possible that Archie killed Calvin? If he didn't, then who did? Horatio has to uncover a deception in order to save his best friend's name, and possibly his future.  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you got it.  
  
~*~  
"But I saw them," Thomas insisted. "They were beneath me in the gardens and they were arguing, Calvin and Archibald. Archibald was ready to strike Calvin, then stopped. I find it hard to believe that it's coincidence that the knife that killed him was Kennedy's."  
  
John, Emma, and Richard gaped at him. "you can't hear yourself," Richard told his son in law. "Archibald loved Calvin. Do you even know what they were arguing about? It could have all been in fun."  
  
Thomas fumed, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. "I know what I saw. And I heard Sophie's name being uttered, as well as that of that harlot of a stable hand Winifred. They were about to come to blows. Do none of you believe me? Emma?"  
  
His wife stared down at her hands. "I think my father is right Thomas. I know you mean well, but you don't know Archibald like the rest of us. You've barely gotten to know him. I can't see him as a killer, and certainly not over a woman. Perhaps you misunderstood," she squeezed his arm gently, but Thomas pulled away.  
  
"Unbelievable. You'd let him get away with murder?"  
  
"It was an accident Tom," John's voice was grave. "And you had better get used to seeing it that way. You're outvoted. But we shall keep an eye on Archibald for the remainder of the time he's here."  
  
"Fine. But I'll be locking my doors at night." With that he stalked from the parlor.  
  
--  
Meanwhile...  
  
Chase chewed nervously on her fingernails, gnawing each down to nothing. She stalked back and forth along the length of the Harrison's sitting room. She paused for a moment, wheeling to face Archie, who sat passively on a chair next to the fireplace. "What's taking so long? They've been in there for more than two hours."  
  
For the first time all morning, Archie looked up from his glass of brandy. He had been staring at it since he poured it, only occasionally sipping from its depths. His eyes were transfixed on the amber liquid, as if it somehow held the answer. Glazed over blue eyes blinked and he looked at Chase. "Could you stop doing that? You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," his voice was as lifeless as his eyes, flat and unenthused.   
  
"Don't joke Mr. Kennedy it's not funny. There are four people in that room right now who are deciding your fate and you don't seem to care. John, Emma, Thomas and your uncle are discussing the possibility that you murdered your cousin. I don't comprehend how you can just sit there in that chair and not say a word in your own defense."  
  
Archie tipped the glass back, watching the liquor as it sluiced to one end of the glass. "And what would you have me tell them exactly?"  
  
"I don't know. Something. Anything! Tell them that you had no part in Calvin's death, that you're not a murderer. That seems to me like an ideal place to start at the very least!"  
  
"I can't do that Chase."  
  
"And why the hell not? You didn't kill Calvin. Did you?"  
  
"It's a possibility," he blinked lazily.  
  
"A possibility! A bloody possibility? That is not an acceptable answer. I don't even think that is an answer! Now put down the damned drink and give me a straight response." Archie didn't comply, simply taking another small sip from the glass. Eyes blazing, Chase snatched the bottle from the end table and shook it in front of the Englishman's face.   
  
"This," she shook the bottle again, "will not help you. My father did the same damned thing, drowning his sorrows in the bottle until he couldn't think and couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything went away and nothing was real, but I'll tell you something Archie Kennedy. You will not drown your woes in this flask and pretend nothing is happening because I damn well won't let you. It is not a 'possibility' as to whether or not you killed Calvin, either you did, or you didn't. Now which is it?"  
  
"I. Don't. Bloody. Well. Know," he stated purposefully. The light of the fire flickered over his features and in his eyes. "I could have had a fit last night."  
  
"A fit?" Now she was confused.  
  
"Ah yes, you don't know. Well Ms. Chase I have fits. In what, coincidentally always seems to be the least appropriate times I will convulse, spasm, loose all control of bodily function in general, and black out. So yes, it is entirely possible that I went to the stable last night, killed Calvin, had a fit and just don't remember a damned thing. Satisfied?"  
  
Chase sat heavily down on the other chair. She shook her head. "Well I don't believe it. It's not in you to murder."  
  
This brought a faint smile to the officer's lips. "I've done it before Chase."  
  
"But never in cold blood right? Never a calculated action. It was kill or be killed, not murder."   
  
"I know that my family does not fancy me a killer. You, on the other hand, simply don't know me well enough to say."  
  
"Hell I don't. I have known you since the day I met you in Virginia. You were willing to risk everything to get Horatio out of that prison. You're a good man, honest, brave, loyal and every other human attribute likely to get you killed before your time. You and Horatio both. And to be perfectly frank, at this moment, your unwavering faith in your family is unnerving."  
  
"Why does it always seem that faith in another person wanes when doubt is present. You have very little faith in my family. What does that say about you?"  
  
"That I'm realistic. As firmly as I believe that you did no harm to your cousin, I am convinced that someone in this house did. Now the only question is who and why?"  
  
"You know, to be fair, that's two questions."  
  
"Funny. Well what's your theory? That the whole thing was some massive accident? What, Calvin came down to the stable late at night, for no apparent purpose, carrying your knife, went into a stall that he knew housed a spooky horse, and then fell on the blade, only to be trampled further by the horse in question? That theory is completely ludicrous."  
  
Kennedy set his glass on the table. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes, almost as ludicrous as your massive conspiracy theory. Calvin drank a lot last night, he was soused, and he did something stupid. No one here killed anyone."  
  
"Fine," Chase threw her hands into the air. "I see I won't convince you of anything until I have proof. But mark my words Archie, someone killed Calvin and has set you up to take the fall. I will find out who."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat at the entrance to the parlor made the two inside stop bickering. Sophie stood there, eyes cast on the floor and her weight shifting from foot to foot. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I just came down Archibald to tell you that I don't believe a word of it. It had to be an accident."  
  
Archie smiled broadly. "Come in please Sophie. You weren't disrupting a thing. Chase was just venting some of her frustrations. Nonsense really, but one must consider all the options."  
  
Chase rolled her eyes skyward, mumbling beneath her breath. "Sophie, a disruption? Never. Me on the other hand, I'm the loon."  
  
"Did you say something Winnie?" Sophie asked sweetly.  
  
Chase smiled back and answered in the same sickly sweet tone, "No Ms. Riley. I'll leave you two alone now and get back to the stables where I am needed. Good day for now." The others barely mumbled a farewell, so deep were they interested in the other.   
  
Chase rushed out of the house and down to the barns. "He doesn't want to help himself, fine. He doesn't want my help, fine. I'll go over his head."  
  
She found the short groom in the aisle of the main barn a short while later, replacing the bedding in Holly's stall. Calvin's body had been cleared out shortly after they had found him, and the stall cleared and cleaned. "Brody," the groom stopped, "Brody I need a favor. I need you to delver this letter to a Dr. Hornblower. The address is on the envelope. Deliver it directly into the hands of his son Horatio. Tell him it's urgent. Can you do it?"  
  
The stable hand nodded enthusiastically. He loved any excuse to go into the city. He took the note from Chase's hands and rushed to ready his horse. He was off, riding down the drive in less than an hour. Chase sighed and began to fling more straw into Holly's stall. Now it was just a matter of biding her time.  
  
--  
  
Horatio practically leaped from the carriage as it entered the Harrison's drive. He had received Archie's letter two days ago and had immediately made plans for his return. The carriage had traveled all night long and when it arrived the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Dark eyes scanned the drive wildly for any sign of his friend. Archie was not there, but Chase was waiting. He bolted toward her.  
  
"Where is Archie? Is he all right?"  
  
"Archie is fine Mr. Hornblower, at least for the time being."  
  
Horatio stopped dead in his tracks, confused and a little irate. "What are you talking about? I received a letter from Archie two days ago that urged me to come here at once. The tone implied that something dire had happened. So if Archie's fine, why did he send the letter?"  
  
"Mr. Kennedy didn't send the message Lieutenant, I did."  
  
"That's not possible. I mean, I know Archie's signature."  
  
This brought a small smile. "So then the forgery was as convincing as I had hoped. Wonderful. Look, I'll explain everything in due course, but for now trust that I would not have asked you back here had I not thought it of the utmost importance. Come have a spot of tea with me in my loft and I'll explain everything."  
  
"...and now everyone is walking around on eggshells. They all seem quite content to let the matter lie. They don't care that even thought they ignore it, it looks quite bad for Mr. Kennedy. And Thomas has set out to prove that Archie's a killer. I need you to find out the truth."  
  
Horatio leaned back in the chair, soaking up all that had just been revealed to him. "And what does Archie say of all this?"  
  
Chase shrugged. "He wants no part in it. Doesn't want to believe that anyone in his family could set him up for murder. He refuses to even speak of it with me. In fact, for the past day he hasn't been away from Sophie's side any waking hour." She sighed, "I suppose it could be worse. They could have argued at the race before Calvin fell. At least the only people who know about it are here. You know..."  
  
Horatio held up his hands. "Wait, wait a moment. What do you mean, 'before Calvin fell?'"  
  
Chase stared at him blankly a moment, not comprehending the question. "Well...uh...during the race, Calvin's stirrup broke and he took a rather nasty tumble. He was fine, but the horse behind him broke his leg and had to be put down. Terribly sad really, it was a fine, gallant type of creature."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure he was. But more importantly, did you find that strange?"  
  
"Find what strange?"  
  
"That Calvin's stirrup broke during the race." Horatio pressed.  
  
"No, not really." Suddenly her face lit up as she figured where Horatio was heading. "Of course! You are brilliant Mr. Hornblower. If the stirrup was fouled up intentionally then it proves that someone was after Calvin before he and Kennedy argued. How astute of you."  
  
"Maybe," he conceded with a slight incline of his head. "Now we must see the leather to be sure. The saddle, is it in the tack room?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure...oh bugger. I took it into town yesterday to be fixed."  
  
Horatio jumped up from the chair. "Well we must get it back. Can you go today and pick it up?"  
  
"I believe I'll be able to get away."  
  
"Good. Take Archie with you. I want to make some inquiries without him around to ask me questions or get offended. I'll tell everyone that my father was called away on some dire emergency and that I decided to come back early."  
  
"Perfect. I had been wondering as how to explain your return. Let's go and let everyone know you're back. Then I'll convince Kennedy to come with me into town." She started for the stairs that ran down into the main barn.  
  
"Hold on Chase." She paused. "Be careful will you? Whoever killed Calvin, and it sounds to me as if someone did, is still out there. And they know that you're looking for answers. All right?"  
  
Chase had gone mildly pale, but she nodded just the same. "All right. I'll ask John to hitch up the wagon. And you be careful too Horatio."  
  
"I always am."  
  
--  
  
"I still can't believe that Sophie went riding without me," Archie muttered later, as the wagon bounced over a groove in the trail.  
  
Chase rolled her eyes, hoping Archie wouldn't notice. They had been on the road for over an hour and all he had been able to do was gripe about Sophie abandoning him to his own devices. Not that it was true. It was simply that Sophie hadn't been around when Chase asked Archie to accompany her, and telling him that she had gone riding seemed like a plausible sort of lie.   
  
Now of course, her lying was one more thing for him to be angry about, but she figured it would be all the same in the end. Upon their return he would probably find Sophie pouting over being left alone. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'he's already in a snit over my asking questions anyway. What's one more little white lie?'  
  
Chase guided the two horses through the narrow streets of the little town of Gloustershire. They plodded along, their heads bobbing together rhythmically. She drew the horses to a halt outside the dry good store and applied the brake. She might as well pick up some salt and flour while she was here.  
  
It was only when she dragged out the heavy bags of foodstuffs that Archie broke out of his self-induced stupor. He hopped off the carriage and took the bag of salt out of her arms. "You shouldn't be carrying all this by yourself."  
  
Chase grunted and tossed the sack of potatoes into the wagon. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if someone would quit his moping about. Damn Archie, so you're not with her for one day. You'll see her as soon as we return. Honestly, you are acting like a scolded child."  
  
One of Kennedy's eyebrows arched. "A child, you think so eh? I think I'll let that one slide by Ms. Chase, but it would be prudent to watch your tongue in the future," he teased.  
  
Chase put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I think not. I rather like my tongue's razor edge thank you much. Now come on, we still have to pick up the saddle." Archie followed her down the ally between the dry goods shop and the hotel. The leather shop was just on the other side. Archie held the door.  
  
Chase entered and trotted over to the counterman. "I'm here to pick up a saddle I dropped off yesterday." The owner sighed and trudged behind the counter to look. Chase leaned over the counter, "Yes that's it, the jumping saddle with the torn stirrup leather. No, I'll take it back as is thank you."  
  
Archie frowned. "Why are you picking up Calvin's saddle? It's not even fixed yet."  
  
"I think it's possible that the leather didn't simply tear. It might have been sabotage and I need to inspect it to be sure. Oh, don't look at me like that. It might prove that someone was after Calvin before you argued with him."  
  
"Not this nonsense again! I was hoping you might let the matter drop. No one sabotaged Calvin's saddle," his voice lowered to a whisper. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
"I am not. Your entire family is blind, don't you see? Believe me or not, I have stopped caring. Pay for the saddle will you?" She left in a huff. She walked alone back through the alleyway.  
  
Halfway down it she stopped. Two rough looking men had stepped from the shadows. They approached slowly. One cracked his knuckles and another brandished a knife. Her arms dropped to her sides. "Well shit," she stated succinctly.  
  
"Chase! Will you please wait! You have this nasty habit of walking away whenever you're...oh my God." He rounded the corner to see the two men approaching her. Chase had her back to him and was backing up slowly.  
  
"I say, leave us alone." Archie was so intent upon the two men in front of him that he didn't notice two others sneak up behind him. He felt something hard strike him in the back an he went down on his knees. He felt the man step closer and he struck out with a foot, catching the assailant in the knee.  
  
He jumped to his feet as the fourth man attacked, throwing himself upon Archie's back. Archie flipped him over his head. The man with the knife grabbed Chase while his companion rushed to join the fray.  
  
While Archie fought the other three men the one with the knife closed in on Chase. He pushed her up against the wall and waved the knife in front of her eyes. Her right hand pressed up against the wood, scouring for something to use as a weapon. "You've been asking to many questions," the man sneered.  
  
His hot, foul breath washed over her face. The blade was a mere inch from her neck. Chase closed her eyes. Her fingers found the edge of something, a board. It was propped up against the wall. Her hand closed around it. "Let dead dogs lie, or you'll be one dead bitch." She swung the board with all her might, striking the man against the side of the head. He released her with a howl.  
  
The other three had Kennedy trapped. Two held his arms while the other punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Archie sagged against their hold. Chase launched herself upon the nearest man, digging her fingers into his shoulder. He let go of Kennedy's arm and lashed out at the woman. His elbow caught her upside the head and flew to the ground.  
  
Archie, now free of one man, swung the other around into the third. They collapsed into a heap. "Let's get out of here!" The man with the knife cried, clutching his bleeding ear. "I didn't get paid enough for this." All four ran from the alley.   
  
Archie lumbered over to where Chase sat on the ground. Her hair was a mess and blood trickled down from her nose. "Are you all right?"  
  
"What do you think?" she snapped.  
  
He kneeled in front of her, grasping her chin gently in his hands as he inspected her nose. His aquamarine eyes searched her emerald ones. "I don't think it's broken," he told her softly. "Thank God."  
  
"Wonderful," she muttered. She touched his cheek, which was bruised. "And how are you?"  
  
"Fine. A little worse for wear but fine just the same."  
  
She nodded, "Good. You believe me now?"  
  
"I think I'm starting to."  
  
End Chapter 2  
I know this is a little landlocked, but it was just on my mind. I've never written a mystery before. Hope you like it. Please R and R. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Saddle Sore

Chapter 3:  
Author's Note: Now I'll come closer to finishing this little mystery. And I have to know, what do you think of the whole Archie/Sophie thing? Who do you think killed Calvin? Guess, come on, guess. Chase is mine, but the rest are not. Suing me is a waste of time.  
Archive: If you want it, but tell me first.  
  
~*~  
  
"Unbelievable," Kennedy muttered for the fourth time since returning to his Uncle's estate. "Simply unbelievable." Five.   
  
Horatio watched his friend pace back and forth along the length of Chase's small apartment. His face was marred by consternation, and anxiety burned away at his eyes. His hands twitched at his sides, never stopping for more than a moment or two.   
  
Chase caught Horatio's gaze and shook her head sadly. It was too bad really, having to tell Kennedy that someone in his family had killed his cousin. "I am deeply sorry friend, but this leather has most obviously been cut. Someone didn't want Calvin to finish that race."   
  
He held up the stirrup leather for closer inspection. The heavy, thick leather strap looked, at first glance, merely worn through. But looking at it more closely revealed that the strap had been sliced away at, so that whomever rode in the saddle next surely would have had the leather give way.   
  
"Between this and the attack in the alley I definitely believe that something isn't right with Cal's death," Archie admitted finally. "But I can honestly say that I don't know who could have wanted to hurt him so badly." Archie and Chase had returned to find one of the horses standing, dripping with sweat in his stall, his tack thrown haphazardly in the aisle.  
  
"Well someone did Mr. Kennedy, and it was someone here, on this property. Who else could have gotten close enough to Holly's tack before the race? We'll have to start asking questions. See who was arguing with Calvin at the time of his death."  
  
Archie stopped pacing to look at Chase. He looked as though he might argue, then sighed. "I suppose there is no way around asking questions is there? I wish it weren't so. Horatio, promise me you'll at least be tactful when grilling my relatives."  
  
"Tact, what is this tact that you speak of Mr. Kennedy?" Horatio joked.  
  
"Your sense of humor is truly outrageous my friend," Kennedy deadpanned. "Honestly though, these people are some of my fondest relations and I would prefer not to alienate them completely."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you," Kennedy turned to Chase, who was in the process of chewing her nails to nothing. "I want you to have no further part in this. Someone already believes you to be a threat and I don't wish to see you hurt on my account."  
  
Chase frowned, "Then trust that I do not enter into this situation lightly, nor do I do it wholly for your sake Mr. Kennedy. I will not find this place conducive to working when I know there is a killer lurking somewhere about in the shadows. And as you say, someone already believes me a threat. My person is in danger whether or not I stop asking questions, so I choose not to stop."  
  
A wide range of emotions flickered over Kennedy's features. His expression flashed from annoyance to respect to bemusement. Horatio looked down at his hands and tried not to laugh out loud. Archie pursed his lips and tried again. "This entire situation is precariously balanced as is. It will fall eventually, and if you are under it when it does then you will be crushed."  
  
"Everything falls eventually, doesn't it Mr. Kennedy? And if fate decides that I am to be under it when it does fall then so be it. It will happen of my own doing, my own choice. I choose not to stop and accept the risks that come with it."  
  
"I will not convince you otherwise will I?"  
  
"No sir, you will not."  
  
"Then I ask that you be careful as well."   
  
"I do no mind taking risks Mr. Kennedy, but it will be a cold day in hell before I throw myself before the firing squad," Chase joked. Then she added with a more serious tone, "I'll be careful."  
  
Archie might have been tempted to say something else, but a loud crash from the barn drew all three to attention. Archie hurried down from the loft first, followed by Horatio and finally Chase. Holly stood, if one could call the fractious dance the mare was performing standing, in the middle of the aisle with two grooms holding her halter on either side.  
  
The coppery chestnut squealed loudly and struck out with a hind hoof. The wood of the stall behind her splintered and cracked on impact. The mare looked entirely cross, hunching her back as John attempted to place his saddle on her back. Sophie, Richard and Tom stood a few feet away.  
  
Richard appeared grim, the lines on his face seeming to have deepened substantially in the last week. Sophie eyed the mare with distaste and Thomas kept watch on the three descending from the barn loft. Richard spoke first.  
  
"The mare was to run in the Wellington Cup Tuesday." Sorrow glossed over his aura as he continued to stare at the mare. "Cal was supposed to ride her," he added unnecessarily. "John believes her fit to run, but I am afraid we do not have a suitable rider to guide her over the course. My old bones aren't up for such a fractious, headstrong horse and I need to ride Castle as is. Thomas is too large for the mare." His voice drifted off and it was apparent to everyone in the barn that he was thinking of his lost son.  
  
The silence pervaded the air, infusing each person with a disconcerted sensation. "I'll ride Holly in the Cup," Archie stated with finality. Horatio gawked at his best friend like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. Sophie seemed pleased, a small smile creeping across her lips. Thomas just looked irritated.  
  
John considered the request for a moment before nodding. "I believe that arrangement may work. Archibald is a sound enough rider to handle the mare."  
  
Archie explained further. He spoke to everyone, but the words were directed at Horatio. "For Cal. It's the least I could do. He loved to race, and he thought this mare was his best chance to win the Cup. I'll ride for him."  
  
Thomas turned on his heel and stalked out of the stable. Richard nodded approvingly. Sophie beamed, flouncing forward to take Archie by the arm and steer him back up to the main house. "You're riding? How wonderful! Now come, we have ever so much to talk about."  
  
Within a few moments only Horatio, John and Chase were left. John handed the reins to Chase. "Take her out for a bit of a gallop will you? She needs to stretch her legs a bit after being cooped up for three days straight." Then John too, headed for the main house.  
  
"I think I'll go and employ my tact now," Horatio winked. "Emma looked this morning like she might wish to commiserate with someone. It might be worth my while to go milk her for information. I'll see you for supper Chase."  
  
Chase sighed and glanced up at Holly. "I guess it's just you and me girl. And once again I am left holding the reins. How typical," she muttered. "Come one now," she clucked her tongue and tugged gently at the reins, "like John says, you need to stretch your legs.  
  
Chase loved the feeling of the breeze blowing through her hair as she cantered over the moors. Holly, despite some energetic antics early in the ride, had settled in well enough and she too was enjoying the brisk canter. Nearing the crest of the hill, Chase pulled the mare back into a trot, then a walk.  
  
She breathed deeply, inhaling the smells of the moors, the air and her horse. She sighed happily. She was about to turn back toward the Harrison's estate when a flash of movement caught her eye. She halted Holly. A rider traced along the edge of the forest that bordered the Harrison's property. The rider appeared not to notice her and entered a wooded trail, disappearing in the dark branches.  
  
The rider had come from the direction of the stable's, Chase realized. She knew of no other horse scheduled to be worked that day, and especially not outside the property line. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Chase clucked to her mount and headed down the hill toward the tree line.  
  
She hesitated only briefly at the mouth of the trail before urging the mare on. They moved at a steady trot, Chase's eyes trained on the path in front of her, and the hoofprints stamped on the soil. They traveled deeper and deeper into the woods, the heavy branches blocking out nearly all the light from the afternoon sun overhead and save for that which trickled in at the entrance to the trail. Horse and rider traveled so far that soon that too faded into nothingness.   
  
They wove deep into the heart of the forest until suddenly the hoofprints stopped. "Whoa," she commanded. Holly stopped, contentedly chopping away at some long grass. For the first time, Chase looked around. The darkness felt oppressive, like some unbidden weight bearing down on her chest. Suddenly every nerve in her body was on the alert. She became distinctly aware of every movement and sound, from the tiny flick of Holly's tail to the diminutive chirp of an insect.   
  
She heard the hoofbeats before she saw the mysterious horse and rider. They were coming out of the trees on the trail behind her, bearing down on Holly and her at a gallop. Chase cursed herself under her breath for walking into a trap. The mysterious rider had wanted her to follow him, so that he could catch her alone and unaware.  
  
Holly was standing crosswise across the path, her hindquarters on the trail and her forelegs embedded in the deep grass beside. The sound of hoofbeats did not slacken as it neared, but actually came faster, and Chase knew that they would inevitably collide if she did not act quickly. She cranked Holly's head up and around, booting her all the way off the trail with her left foot. The darkly clad rider sped by, missing Chase and Holly by mere centimeters, close enough so that Chase could feel the rippling of the air as they passed. Holly squealed and reared high, leaving Chase with nothing to do but cling desperately to her neck.  
  
Chase's attacker was not finished. He drew his mount to a halt a few yards down the path and wheeled the horse to face the chestnut mare once again. As Holly came down, Chase heaved the mare around and kicked her into a gallop. The frightened mare was only too happy to oblige.  
  
The two horses sprinted down the trail as fast as their riders dared let them go, for the path was twisting and often treacherous. Chase risked a look over her shoulder and swore when she saw that the mystery rider was drawing ever closer. They drew up along Holly's flank, then her belly, then her shoulder, until they were riding two wide across the trail.  
  
Chase still couldn't see her attacker. A piece of black cloth was drawn up over most of his face, and a hat covered his head. All she saw were his eyes, dark and venomous as he steered his horse closer to Holly. The two bumped, nearly forcing Holly off the path. The mare wavered for an instant, head dipping as she momentarily lost her footing before once again racing forward at full tilt.  
  
Chase drew the whip she always carried from her boot and lashed out at the man, laying it across first his leg and then his chest. The gap between the two horses widened marginally. The man yelled something incomprehensible and moved his reins into his right hand. Then he reached across with his left and began to grab at Chase, her hands and her reins. He even swiped once at her leg, trying to get a hold of it so that he could throw her out of the saddle. Chase smacked him again with the crop, this time across his arm.  
  
The two horses raced side by side into a tight curve in the trail. Chase could feel Holly lean into the turn and flatten out still more. She was no happier than her rider to have someone so close. Then it happened. The man reached over Holly's neck and grabbed the left rein. He threw his weight back in his saddle, cranking Holly's head up and around. Thrown off balance, the mare lost her footing in the corner and pitched to the right. Chase felt herself twisting with the mare, and the rush of falling, before they crashed to the ground, a large chestnut mass.  
  
--  
Meanwhile...  
  
Horatio kept stealing looks at the large double doors to the dining room. He was seated at the long side of the table, in between Archie and Sophie's sister. Sophie was on the other side of Archie, constantly smiling an leaning closer to whisper something in his ear. For some reason the practice began to irritate Horatio to no end, until he could no longer look at Sophie at all. Emma sat directly opposite him, and she too had been peering nervously at the door. Thomas had been late coming into dinner.  
  
Two seats to the left of Thomas were open, vacancies that John and Chase usually filled. Richard had explained that John had work to do in the barn and would not be joining them for dinner. Chase's absence was unexplained. Richard and Luther occupied the two head seats at either end of the long table.  
  
Two servants came and cleared away the dinner plates later, moving efficiently and without a word. Horatio had only picked at his meal between making polite small talk with Edna and glancing furtively at the doors for Chase. He was so rapped up in his own thoughts that he actually started when two chairs beside him scraped along the wood floor.  
  
Archie cleared his throat as he stood, smoothing the front of his jacket. Sophie beamed, slipping her hand into Kennedy's. "Excuse me," he began. All other conversation halted. "Sophie and I have an announcement we'd like to make. I realize this may not be the best time, but seeing as I'll only be around a few more weeks I thought it best to tell you now."   
  
Now every eye in the room was on Archie. The sailor took a deep, steadying breath. "Just this afternoon I spoke with Luther," the elder gentleman nodded and smiled. "I asked him for his blessing when I asked for Sophie's hand in marriage. And I am quite happy to say that she has accepted."   
  
The stunned silence lasted for less than ten seconds. Everyone began chattering at once, offering up congratulations. Thomas glowered, muttering something to his wife before stalking out. In the midst of the excited conversations Archie glanced over at his best friend. Horatio looked almost comatose, his jaw hanging slightly agape, and his eyes staring forward into nothingness.  
  
--  
  
Horatio met up with Emma later that same eve, perhaps only an hour after Archie had made his announcement. She was walking below the west wing of the mansion, a long shadow cast from its turret. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were glassy.  
  
"Something the matter Ms.?," Hornblower questioned. "I would expect Thomas to be around to help you celebrate."  
  
Emma smiled, a thin, sad sort of smile. "Celebrate Mr. Hornblower? Do you care to celebrate?" The question was very pointed, and all at once he realized that Emma was not so naïve as he had first believed. She was as guarded as he regarding the idea of Sophie and Archie engaged in matrimony.  
  
Horatio was unnerved for a moment, and he drew his hands behind his back, clasping his fingers while he considered a response. He decided not to bear any opinion before first hearing Emma's judgment. "Are you not happy for your cousin?"  
  
Emma shrugged noncommittally. "I suppose that if I believed Sophie to be good for Archibald then I might be pleased."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Sophie is a friend Mr. Hornblower, but in knowing her I have begun to learn about her character. I have certainly a more timely estimate of her person than does my dear cousin. Sophie is the type that requires a lot of attention, and do you honestly think that Archibald will be able to provide said attention to her, what with him being gone at six months or more at a time?"  
  
"I don't suppose so."   
  
Emma nodded in agreement. "precisely my point Mr. Hornblower. I do not believe that they will be good for one another."  
  
"Does Thomas share in you opinion?" Horatio was more than mildly amused at Emma's level headed evaluation of her friend and cousin.  
  
The light that had been flickering in Emma's eyes faded and died. The corners of her lips curved in a small frown. "Thomas dislikes Archibald quite thoroughly. In actuality it is because of Thomas that I am here. We argued and he barged from our residence in a huff. I came out here to think, but I shouldn't bore you with my worries."  
  
"Don't think a moment of it." Emma grinned at that and the two walked on in companionable silence. They rounded a corner of the mansion when the hairs began to rise on the back of Horatio's neck. The air had suddenly taken an icy chill to it and he felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
IN the corner of his eye he saw a flash. He felt the shot coming rather than heard it. Horatio slammed bodily into Emma, knocking her flat onto the grass behind some brush. She screamed and he shot imbedded itself in the ground where not two seconds before Emma had been standing. Horatio covered her body with his own lanky frame and risked a glance up at the stone parapet. A figure shrouded by the shadow cast from the wall behind him slinked back into the house.  
  
Horatio watched the wall for a few more moments before he felt something strike him quite forcefully in the chest. Red faced and in tears, Emma was trying to push him off her.   
  
Horatio mumbled an apology and pushed himself off the smaller woman. Emma was crying openly now, tears streaming down her cheeks as her hands clawed at Horatio's lapels. He placed an arm over her shoulder, feeling her back quake beneath his fingertips. She calmed sufficiently enough to talk after a few minutes and gazed up at Horatio. She sniffed, "Why? First Calvin and now someone is after me? Why?" She buried her head once again in Horatio's chest.  
  
Dark eyes flickered with anger. His mouth set itself in a firm line and he murmured, "I wish I knew."  
  
--  
  
Horatio and Archie walked along the shed row a while later, as twilight settled about the grounds. Emma had been delivered into the caring arms of her father not too many hours ago, and had been ushered up to her room, Sophie and Edna following on their heels. There was still no sign of Thomas.   
  
When he had heard about the incident Archie had been hopping mad. The younger sailor had ranted and raved for the better part of an hour, his hands flying about in the air making wild gestures as he paced about the parlor. "Emma! What did Emma ever do to anyone? We must stop this daffy bastard Horatio if it's to be the last thing we ever do. At first we figured it was just Calvin, but now he seems ready to make the rounds of my entire family and I just won't have it!"  
  
Horatio had nodded quietly, letting his friend vent his frustrations. To tell the honest truth he had nearly laughed, for it was the first time Archie had had his mind on anything other than Sophie in days. Now his bride to be was taking a back burner to the family that had always been so loyal to him.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Archie finally snapped.  
  
"I think the room might suddenly combust if we don't get you out of here soon. Let's have a walk down by the stables. I want to see if Chase is back yet."  
  
They had walked out of the mansion by the time the realization struck Archie. "That's right. Chase wasn't at dinner this eve was she? Well I'm some sort of oblivious bastard aren't I?"  
  
"Well you have been rather wrapped up in your wedding plans now haven't you?"  
  
"Well don't sound too enthusiastic Horatio. Wouldn't want you to strain something after all. You don't like Sophie, do you?"  
  
Coming from anyone but him, the question might have seemed brash, but Archie had never been known for his tact. It was one of the things Horatio found so refreshing. "It's not that, but I can't say that I really know her. Neither can you for that matter."  
  
Archie laughed, a laugh full of warmth and heart. "Now you see fit to play my big brother do you?"  
  
"You've barely known her for two weeks Archie," Horatio pressed.  
  
"And how is this any different from you and Marriette? You didn't know her at all."  
  
Horatio smacked Archie playfully on the shoulder. "And such a rat you are to bring that little incident to the light. Do as I say and not as I do friend. And I might very well have remained smitten on that bridge at Muzillac had it not been for a well intentioned friend dragging me back to my senses. You remember that?"  
  
"Couldn't forget it if I tried. Try not to stress yourself over this. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"So you say..." he teased. "...Hey, isn't that Holly?" he pointed across a near field. A horse and rider lumbered across the meadow, moving slowly. The rider swayed in the saddle, as if any sort of movement other than straight ahead might unseat her.  
  
"Chase?" Archie called. The two naval officers trotted out to meet the wayward pair. As they reached the mare Chase looked down at them with a blank expression. Both were covered in dust from head to toe. Holly sported a scrape on her knee, and a few patches on her hide where her hair had been skinned off her.  
  
Chase looked even worse, her usually unruly hair a wild nest of knots and frizz. The right sleeve of her shirt had been torn, and her shoulder bore an ugly red chafe. She sat stiffly in the saddle, her hands grasping the pommel to keep herself on and letting the mare pick her own way back. Dried blood was matted along the right side of her head near the hair line. She looked down at the two men blankly.  
  
Chase slid down off the tall mare, her features pale and drawn. One hand clutched the flap of her saddle like it was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Archie was aghast, reaching out to support his friend, but Chase slapped his hand away. "I'm fine," she snapped, and attempted to take a step away from the mare. Weak knees gave way beneath her and she would have fallen had Archie not been there to stand her upright.  
  
Her face turned an even more stark shade of white than Horatio had believed possible. "Maybe not so fine," she murmured and leaned into Kennedy, grateful for his presence.  
  
"What the devil happened? You went out hours ago."  
  
"Bloody hell! I got run off the trail is what happened. Poor Holly here tripped over her own legs and took a tumble, legs here and there, her body somewhere else and me clear on the other side of the trail in a bramble bush. I'll be plucking stickers out of my ass for weeks." Horatio and Archie exchanged looks of mild amusement over the woman's blatant profanity.  
  
They moved slowly back into the stable, Chase leaning on Archie and Horatio guiding Holly back. "Bloody murderous bastard ran us right into ground without a thought. Lucky we didn't snap our fool necks. I came to a few hours later and thankfully found the rather bedraggled mare with her reins caught in some brush not too far away. I swear, if I find that loon I'll castrate him myself I will." She felt a painful surge through her head and her step faltered once more. Archie lowered her to the ground outside the stable.  
  
"Did you see him? See his face?" Chase shook her head, not raising it off her knees. Crestfallen, Archie looked over at Horatio. "We need to get her inside. She may be concussed."  
  
That brought a snort from the woman below him. "Concussed? Where in the world did you learn a word like concussed?"  
  
Horatio came back out and slapped his friend's shoulder. "Archie has had the experience many a time."  
  
"Falling at inexplicable moments in time tend to make one concussed quite often." He sighed then. "I suppose this means we're back to square one though eh? Too bad you didn't catch a look at his face."  
  
"All is not lost. I may not have seen his face, but I know who it was just the same." Both seamen looked at her expectantly. "I recognized the horse that ran us down. The hunter belonged to Thomas."  
  
End Chapter 3  
This isn't the end, I promise. The ending will probably make your heads spin a bit, but isn't that the point of a good mystery? Please tell me what you thought, of Sophie/Archie and the whole thing in general. This is my first mystery, so please be kind. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  



	4. Twist of Fate

Chapter 4: Twist of Fate  
Author's note: By now you all probably have a pretty good idea about who killed who. Well I hate, (Okay no I don't) to do this to you, but things are about to get weird. I'll probably never actually do a Chase/Archie romance thing, unless I get some overwhelming plea by those reading this, but playing with innuendo is fun for me. Chase is mine, but you can use her if you ask. Please read and review this. Have fun.  
Disclaimer: the norm  
  
~*~  
"The horse belonged to Thomas." AS soon as the damning words left her mouth, Horatio raced up the hill to the main house. His long legs skimmed over the uneven terrain.   
  
Chase faltered as they neared the barn, and surely would have fallen to her knees if not for Archie's strong, steadying grasp. Chase squeezed shut her eyes, trying to will away the pounding at her temples. After a moment the drumming subsided and she glanced up. Concerned azure eyes gazed back down.  
  
"You musn't work yourself into a frenzy like this," he chided. "Your head will cease to ache when you relax."  
  
Chase snorted, a crimson flush rising up her neck. She stumbled forward a bit and Kennedy drew her closer so that she was no longer able to flounder about on wobbly legs. "Even now I can't comprehend you Mr. Kennedy. You believe something is afoot and yet you remain so irritatingly placid," she snapped at him.  
  
"I'm not placid, I'm upset. But blustering about like a ninny won't help anything. And I'll forgive you rantings, for you are..."   
  
Chase cut him off in mid-thought, rolling her eyes skyward and managing a watery smile. "I know, I know, I'm concussed. I'll rest after we find that rat Thomas." She pushed herself away and nearly fell again. Her headache was back in full force and suddenly all she wanted to do was sit and sleep.  
  
"Forget it. Horatio went to find him already. The only place you're going is to your rooms and to bed." Chase shook her head but Archie refused to listen. He swept her quickly off her feet and carried her up the ladder to her rooms, the strain showing in the bulge of his neck. She might have protested, but she felt incredibly tired and weak. So instead she nestled her head against Kennedy's chest and let sleep overtake her.  
  
Archie lowered Chase onto her bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Chase rolled onto her side, taking most of the covers with her and mumbling something Archie couldn't quite hear. Kennedy shook his head, "damned stubborn American." His voice was hard, but affection flickered across his features. He stood by her bedside for a long while, watching her as she slept. One corner of his mouth tugged up in the barest beginnings of a grin of grudging respect.   
  
He had to admire her tenacity. One unruly lock of her hair fell across her face. Archie felt compelled. He reached down and brushed the lock away from her face, his fingers brushing lightly over her cheek. "Sleep well dear friend," he murmured, then turned on his heel and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
--  
Archie and Horatio searched long hours for Thomas, but Emma's husband was nowhere to be found. He had simply vanished from the property, not even the grooms in the stables had seen him. His horse was still in its stall and his clothes and other belongings in his room. Late that same night, Archie gather his family, as well as Sophie and her kin, in the foyer.  
  
While Archie briefed his family on the new information regarding Calvin's death, omitting only the suspicions of Thomas, Horatio searched Emma's room. The two seamen had figured it better to wait for confirmation of their suspicions before telling everyone in the house.  
  
The evidence was not long in coming. Inside Thomas' room, tucked away at the bottom of a dresser drawer, was a rumpled white shirt. It wasn't the shirt that interested Horatio however, it was the deep red stain in the center. He also found Thomas' knife. The blade had been wiped clean, but keen eyes spotted a few tiny flecks of dried blood on the hilt. The shirt or knife alone would have been proof enough, but now Horatio was utterly convinced that they had the right man. He rolled the shirt into a ball and tucked the dagger into his belt, heading down to the living room where the family was congregated. He regretted what he was about to do to Emma, but he had no choice.  
  
Richard remained in a state of shock after the announcement, his aging features a disturbing gray. Emma fainted, and began to bawl after waking. Edna had guided her old friend up to her room to mourn. She brought with her a flask of brandy, hoping that alcohol would lull Emma into sleep. Luther and Richard took Horatio aside, pelting him with questions about his conclusions. Sophie lamented with Archie, her entire expression completely bewildered.  
  
"Well that explains why he was so eager to pin the murders on you," she cooed. "I, of course, never believed him for a moment, but it is comforting to know that you've been cleared. How terrible for your family though! And to believe I was in the same house with a murderer, it baffles the mind. Oh Archibald, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Archie smiled grimly, grasping her arms firmly. "I'll do what Cal would have wanted. I'll concentrate on winning the Cup. Once I do that perhaps, my cousin will be able to rest in peace, and we can go on with our lives. I love you Sophie," he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Sophie blushed and the two headed out to the gardens to discuss wedding plans.  
  
--  
  
Chase woke late the following day. Her head screamed and her mood was foul. She snapped at the stable hands and went about her duties with a dark cloud hanging over her. Her mood was not improved when she learned of Archie's proposal.  
  
"Ms. Sophie Riley," she grumbled. "Little twit has probably never worked a day in her life. Wait no, Mrs. Sophie Kennedy. I'll never understand the marrying practices of the rich. If only he weren't so damnably happy." She punctuated her last thought with a wild fling of her pitchfork.  
  
With a sigh she stopped, wiping the sweat from her brow. "So blasted happy," she repeated more quietly. She leaned on her fork, thinking of her friend. Archie was a witty, good-hearted man, quick to like a person and quicker to smile.   
  
She hadn't seen Kennedy smile much as of late. The cheerful twinkle in his eye had been replaced by a somber responsibility. When Kennedy smiled his entire face lit up. HE looked younger and more innocent than his 22 years would suggest. 'But he hasn't smiled like that in a while,' she lamented. 'Only when he's around Sophie,' she admitted to herself.  
  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when Horatio cleared his throat behind her. "Lord Mr. Hornblower, you scared me out of my wits. You're awfully quiet for such a large man."  
  
Horatio grinned, touching a hand to his wiry frame. "Well, tall anyway if not large. How are you feeling this afternoon?"  
  
"I'd be better without this headache. And I'd be much better if some of the stable hands were more inclined to work. What with the Cup so close there is an awful lot of extra work, and everyone leaves in a few hours. And since I was in bed all morning not a thing got done." She shrugged. "Other than that I really don't know. I mean, I should be pleased right? Thomas is gone and wouldn't dare show his face again. I know this mess is behind us, but I can't shake the feeling that we missed something, something that doesn't add up."  
  
Hornblower crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the doorframe, thoughtful. "I know what you mean. At first I was pleased that the whole situation was finished, but at the same time it's very odd the way it all came together. Far too easy. Do you find it at all strange that one man wreaked so much havoc?"  
  
"A bit. Thomas wasn't even about for some of the incidents. Race day for example, he never got near Calvin's saddle, let lone close enough to cut through the leather. And the day Kennedy and I were attacked in the city, he was with you remember?"  
  
"You're right. I'd forgotten about that. The more I think about this the more inclined I become to guess that Thomas didn't act alone. He was working with someone, but who?"  
  
"Well, we can rule out Edna, Emma and Richard right away. Emma and Edna didn't come to the race, and Richard loved Calvin. Maybe, Luther?"  
  
"Possibly. After all, Richard and Luther are in business together. Maybe he has some hope of monetary gain with Richard's heirs out of the way," Horatio mused. "I just wish we didn't have to leave this afternoon. If we could stay for an extra day we could explore further without being interrupted."  
  
"That would be convenient, but I don't have a satisfactory excuse to stay behind, do you?"  
  
--  
For once luck was on their side. Luther himself offered a way out of joining the entourage to the race cite that afternoon. Luther needed some legal documents from his office in the city, to facilitate the sale of a promising colt to the Harrison's. It was then that Horatio learned that Luther was Richard's lawyer.  
  
"I'll go," Chase volunteered. "John doesn't need me there and I don't need to watch the Cup. I can see it next year. Just tell me where your offices are."  
  
Luther looked apprehensive. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, sending out a woman alone in the city. I wouldn't feel assured of your well being."  
  
"Not to worry sir," Horatio interjected before Chase could say something snide. "I'd be happy to accompany Chase. We'll ride up this afternoon, stay the night, retrieve your papers and meet up with at the race tomorrow. I don't particularly want to see Archie break his neck race riding anyway. Not that he will Ms. Riley," he finished hurriedly when he saw the look of horror pass over Sophie's features.  
  
Luther shrugged. "All right then Mr. Hornblower. I won't turn down a good man offering to do me a favor. Thank you."  
  
Horatio nodded amiably. "Not a problem at all. Now you had best be on your way if you want Archie to walk the course before dark. We'll see you there for the race tomorrow."  
  
Luther smiled and had a lad run and fetch him a piece of parchment and a pen. He wrote a hurried note to his assistant and signed it with a flourish, pressing the paper into Horatio's open palm. "Show this to Gregory and he'll let you inside."  
  
Luther thanked Horatio once again and stepped into the cab of the handsome four horse carriage Richard had assembled. Richard, Emma, Edna, Sophie and Luther were all seated inside. A stable hand drove. Following the carriage was a wagon filled with supplies. John drove two sturdy bays and Archie pelted him with questions of how he should run the Cup course. A groom was seated in back with the feed and to pay attention to Holly and Castle that were hitched to the back.  
  
The carriage and wagon wound down the drive and off the Harrison's grounds. Horatio and Chase glanced at one another. "Sometimes fate lends a helping hand eh?" Horatio smirked.  
  
"Absolutely. Now let's be off as soon as possible. If you would start to ready Percy and Raven I will go change out of this ridiculous outfit and into something more practical." She tugged irritably at the high neck of her pale blue dress. "I'll change and be back in flash."  
  
"Am I to assume then that you will not be riding sidesaddle?"  
  
"Please, you know I never ride sidesaddle unless I have to. You're perched in such a ridiculously unbalanced manner because it looks ladylike. I'd give a month's pay to see John, Richard or any one of you men ride in a sidesaddle. But I digress, I'll be right back."  
  
Chase sprinted up to her room, the skirts of her dress piled up so she wouldn't trip. Inside she stripped the irritating, hot habit off and tossed it on her bed. Tucked away inside her footlocker were a pair of green trousers and a plain blue shirt. Pants were so much easier to ride in.   
  
She stuffed a dress and a nightgown into her saddlebags and hurried for the door, but stopped before she crossed through the threshold. She turned back and went to her tiny dresser. Tucked away beneath her skirts was a small dagger, sheathed in black leather. She fingered the leather lightly and strapped the blade to her ankle just above her boot. She sensed trouble was brewing and she wanted to be ready for it.  
  
Horatio had just finished saddling Chase's energetic black gelding when she appeared from the loft of the barn. He left the gelding ground tied in the aisle and ducked back inside a nearby stall to retrieve Percy. Chase used deft fingers to fasten her bag behind the saddle in a matter of moments.  
  
The ride into the city was uneventful, peaceful even as the two rode along at a steady trot. They stowed their mounts in the local livery and checked their bags at a boarding house, where they rented rooms for the night. The ride had taken several hours, and the sun hovered low in the western hills. They decided to postpone their visit to Luther's law offices until the next morning.  
  
--  
  
The air held a chill the following morning, and the fog clung to everything. One could hardly see ones hand in front of their face as they wandered through the thick white cloud. Horatio walked briskly down the street, and Chase followed behind, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm them.  
  
She watched Horatio darkly, peering out from behind the wrap she had borrowed from the inn keeper's wife. She hated the cold with a vengeance. She hated the fact that Horatio could walk down the street with only a thin coat surrounding his bony frame. "You just love this don't you?"  
  
Horatio glanced in Chase's direction and grinned. "You mean the morning air? Ah yes, isn't it a lovely morning? And the air is so refreshing." There was a rosy hue in his cheeks and his eyes twinkled, for once dropping the serious demeanor that almost always held them. He was teasing her and Chase knew it.  
  
"The air is bloody well freezing is what it is. But not to you Englishmen, no, this is just a pleasant nip. I positively dread the winter that comes."  
  
Hornblower ignored her griping for the most part, searching the street instead for any sign of Luther's office. At last he spotted it, at the end of the cobblestone street, marked by a hanging wood placard. "Here we are then. I wonder if his assistant is in?"  
  
"Well I say we stop wondering and find out," she muttered peevishly. Stamping her feet and hugging the shawl closer, she pushed past Horatio and rapped hard on the door. After what seemed to Chase a very long moment, a harried looking young man answered the door. Not bothering to first introduce herself, Chase edged her way inside.   
  
"Gregory Allen?" Horatio inquired. The man nodded quickly. "I must apologize for my companion, she does not take kindly to the weather. My name is Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower. I believe you are expecting us."  
  
Gregory Allen was not a handsome man. His eyes were too narrow and his brows too bushy. His nose was long and crooked and his features were pinched on a thin, pale face. He eyed the two strangers suspiciously for a moment, and Horatio noticed a glimmer of intelligence in his murky gaze.  
  
"Come in, you're letting the warm air out." He motioned Horatio inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. "You were supposed to be here last night." There was no malice in Allen's voice, it was merely a statement of fact.  
  
"I'm afraid I have much work to do, what with Mr. Riley gone at the Harrison's, so I won't be able to help you look for the documents. But I'll show you to Luther's office and you can take it from there."  
  
"That's just fine. I'm sure we'll be able to find what we need in no time." Gregory nodded and led them down a long, dark hall.  
  
The man obviously didn't converse much with people, but now he seemed to want to chat. "So Mr. Riley's Sophie is getting married eh?" Horatio nodded politely while Chase merely grunted. Allen smirked, "I see you've met the lady then." He fished a ring of keys from his pocket. "Have to feel sorry for the poor sod that proposed. He obviously doesn't know what he's getting himself in for. Ms. Sophie is quite the handful."  
  
The two tall oak panels slid open with a creak. Luther's office was immaculate, not a paper out of place. His desk was gleaming with well oiled wood. Bookshelves ran from floor to ceiling along the back wall and a large cherry file desk was placed in the far corner. Horatio eyed the door meaningfully.  
  
Gregory looked down at his hands. "Right. I'll leave you to it then. Call if you need me, I'll be out front." He turned on his heel and ambled back down the aisle. Chase shut the doors.  
  
"Finally," Horatio breathed. "I thought he'd never leave. Here are the papers on that horse, right where he said they'd be." He pulled a set of papers from the top desk drawer and tucked them inside his breast pocket. "All right Chase, look for anything suspicious, anything that might suggest an advantage for Luther if all Richard's kin are deceased."  
  
The two worked quickly, sifting through the desk drawers and through the bookshelves. Their search was fast proving fruitless however. In a last desperate hope, Horatio tried the file cabinet. Locked, as he had feared.  
  
"Looks like our luck has run out. Unless you can magically produce a key."  
  
Chase studied the file drawer for a minute, hands resting lightly on her hips. "Maybe in this case we don't need luck. Hand me that letter opener will you?" The officer was confused, but did as she asked, placing what looked like a rounded, dull blade in her hand.  
  
"What exactly do you plan on doing?"  
  
Chase slid the blade down into the space between the drawer and the actual cabinet. She moved it slowly closer toward the lock being extremely careful not to scratch the wood. "Do you even know what you're doing?"  
  
"One day when I was sixteen my father took me into Richmond. He met up with a few drinking friends and ordered me to stay put outside this tiny leather shop. Needless to say he promptly forgot about me, and I with no money and no relatives in the area had to improvise. It is amazing what one can learn when faced with necessity. This is just one of my little tricks. The hardest part is popping the lock without breaking the wood around it."  
  
She wiggled the handle back and forth, testing the mechanism. Once thoroughly satisfied she exerted more pressure, then more. Within a few seconds there was a satisfying pop, and the top drawer slid open. "And dear Mr. Allen won't notice until we are long gone."  
  
"Impressive." He stepped forward and began rifling through the papers while Chase started on the drawer below. "Hold it," a bubble of excitement rose in his throat, "I think I found something. Huh, it's Richard's last will and testimony."  
  
Chase withdrew the blade, now keenly focused on the parchment in the naval officer's hands. "Anything interesting?"  
  
"All his lands are to be divided among his named heirs, Calvin, Emma and Archie. With Cal dead I suppose the lands will be split between the remaining two. Richard's assets are tied up in his properties and his horses. There is nothing to suggest that Luther has anything to gain."  
  
"Nothing left for John?" Chase asked.  
  
"Nothing of note, why?"  
  
"Just seems a little odd to me is all. John has been working for the Harrison's for more than twenty years. Richard considers him a member of the family."  
  
"Perhaps not a very close member of the family," Horatio quipped. "All this guarantees him is permanent employment for the rest of his days. That's something anyway." Chase just shrugged.  
  
Horatio continued to read the document, but he had to admit to himself that he knew little of the logistics of law, and that most of the language made little sense to him. AS he read, Chase wandered back to the desk and opened a large, leather bound notebook that had been placed off to one side of the desktop.   
  
"Come look at this!" She called. "This ledger contains Luther's holdings, it's his accounting book." She flipped to the back few pages of the notebook. "it looks like our friends the Riley's have been having a rather rough time in the last year. Luther is barely making enough to make ends meet. Seems his daughters don't care much for his waning assets either, they spend money like it grows on trees. He's near bankruptcy."   
  
"How very interesting." The office doors creaked and the two froze where they stood. The young Mr. Allen poked his head inside.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" he smiled.  
  
Chase's hand still hovered over the accounting ledger. What would the man say if he caught them snooping? Thankfully Horatio came to her rescue. The quick witted lieutenant drew Gregory's focus away from Chase and the ledger. "Say Gregory, where did Luther get that magnificent stag?" He pointed up at the rafters, where a deer head was mounted and stuffed on the wall. "I didn't realize he was such an adept hunter."  
  
The assistant's smile broadened. The distraction offered Chase a chance to replace the ledger. "Oh Mr. Riley didn't shook that buck, although I know he wishes he had. No, Ms. Sophie is the one that took that one down. She's quite handy with a rifle when she's in the mood for it. It's rather marvelous when one considers how much the lady hates manual labor."  
  
Hornblower risked a glance at Chase. Her puzzled, increasingly anxious expression matched his own. 'Sophie?' she mouthed, her eyes wide. "Thanks so much for letting us in Mr. Allen," Horatio said, edging closer to the door. Once outside the confines of the office, the two burst into a jog and rushed out the door.  
  
"I can't hardly believe it!" Chase yelled as they raced down the street.  
  
"It makes sense though doesn't it? Her father is near to broke and she's quite used to living comfortably, so she needs to marry rich. Archie fits the bill for the perfect husband, he has an inheritance, he's well connected through his family and he's almost never at home. She'll be able to squander away his money without a thought."  
  
Chase drew Horatio to a stop, breathing hard. "But why kill Calvin and why go after Emma?"  
  
"She's greedy, she wants all the money for herself. With Emma and Calvin out of the way Archie inherits everything. And she's good enough with a rifle to have shot at Emma and me that night."  
  
"Do you think she'll speed up Richard's death any? He's not so old as to expect to die any day. For the love of the Lord the man still rides in steeplechases!"  
  
"I have a feeling that once Emma is out of the way, Richard will be her next target. WE have to stop her. When is the race scheduled to start?  
  
"An hour, why?"  
  
Horatio began to walk once more, his lengthy stride carrying him quickly. Chase had to trot to keep up. "If Sophie does plan to strike today, she would probably do it during the mass confusion of the race, don't you think? No one will be paying her any mind at all."  
  
Chase paled and tore the shawl from about her neck. "You get the horses, I'll get our bags. The ride to the grounds takes about an hour and a half, a little less if we run the horses to ground. The faster we get out of here the better." She tore off in the direction of the inn and Horatio moved for the livery.  
  
The two rode hard to the grounds of the point to point, hunched over the horses shoulders as they galloped over the hills of the English countryside. Chase fought her overwhelming urge to let Raven run as fast as she knew he could. The horse would be of no use to her if he became winded before reaching the spectators. Percy was not so fast as the fleet Raven, but he had a better wind.  
  
They cut ten minutes from their trip by riding through farmers' fields on their way, a cardinal sin in equestrian etiquette. Neither Horatio nor Chase even considered the rule as the cut up newly plowed fields. The terrain became less undulating as they rode, and Chase spotted the edge of the forest that marked the periphery of the trail. The steeplechase course was cut into the existing landscape, and only a few trees had been cleared to make the path wide enough for three or four horses to gallop abreast.  
  
Horses and riders were soaked with sweat when they drew to a halt by the course's edge. Raven, hyped by the gallop through the fields, danced lightly. "They've already come by here, and not to long ago by the looks of it," Horatio informed her. "Where to now?"  
  
The plane of the landscape rose steadily in one direction, but was fairly flat in the other. Chase considered the options. She had ridden the course several times with Calvin after first coming to the Harrison estate. Cal had been a man possessed, and because of it she knew every inch of the course.  
  
"They've another two miles to ride, but it's the most treacherous, toughest part of the race. There is a gradual incline for the next half mile, two jumps, then a drop into water. When the ground drops off there forms a small bluff overlooking the rest of the course. It would give Sophie an ideal place to station herself with her rifle. The spectators are gathered a quarter mile from the finish line. I'll find Emma, you search the bluff and find Sophie. Hurry."  
  
Horatio needed no further urging. He kicked Percy into a gallop, the massively built gelding surging forward valiantly. Chase turned Raven in the opposite direction, into the woods, through the thicket in a shortcut to the finish.  
  
Horatio took Percy in a straight a line as he dared, weaving in and out of the trees at a dangerous racing clip. Twice he crossed the path of the racers just behind them, but he was making up ground. The path took another turn and suddenly Horatio was in front of the pack of racers. He didn't dare relax. Instead he pushed the gelding harder, steering him up through the treeline and onto the bluff. He just prayed he might find Sophie in time and, not for the first time that trip, wished he had had the presence of mind to pack his pistols.  
  
--  
Chase guided her horse through the throngs of people. She shielded her eyes from the sun and peered over the tops of people, searching for someone she recognized. Raven did his part to clear the path, snaking his head around to nip at anyone who did not move out of his way.  
  
"Bloody hell and damnation," she muttered under her breath. "Where the hell are you Emma?" Finally she saw a face she recognized, but it wasn't the face she sought after. "Edna! Edna it's Winifred." The plump woman focused in on the scruffy looking rider on the black horse.  
  
"Winifred? My Lord dear, do you realize how you look? It's dreadful. Get down off that horse and we'll find some way to make you presentable."  
  
"Thanks, but not right now. Have you seen Sophie as of late?"  
  
"Why no, now that you mention it, she disappeared a little while ago. And Emma has been no fun at all, she's set herself to sulking over at the fringe of the crowd."  
  
Chase glanced sharply in the direction Edna had indicated. The field was just cresting the last rise on the track. One more fence and they would set their horses down to use their last reserves of speed and heart as they made a mad dash for the finish. She didn't even notice that a familiar chestnut mare led them all, she was too busy worrying that Emma was out in the open.  
  
She wrenched Raven around rather severely and began pushing her way toward Emma. "Emma!" She cried out, but her voice was lost to the din of the shouting crowd. "Emma you have to get down!" She was still just out of reach when the sound of a rifle shot rang through the air.  
  
--  
  
Horatio flew from his saddle while Percy was still cantering, crashing hard into Sophie. Her careful aim was destroyed and the bullet missed its intended target by a matter of a few feet. The two tumbled onto the soft, wet earth. Sophie didn't try to fight the naval officer, for she knew she was no match.   
  
Instead, she spat at him as he took away her rifle and drew her up to her feet. Her hair had been torn loose from its bun, and dark wisps clung about her face and she swatted at them in irritation. A steady stream of insults and profanity poured from her lips.  
  
Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Now isn't that unladylike? For shame Ms. Riley." He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Such language, now move." HE gave her a firm push and they began their slow descent down to the questions that would surely await them. Percy followed close behind, happy to be walking at last.  
  
A small crowd awaited their arrival. Chase was busy ignoring the persistent questions being thrown at her by Richard and Archie. She assured them repeatedly that Horatio would be able to better satisfy their curiosity. Emma was pale, the skin drawn up tight around her face. She had screamed when the massive black gelding had bumped into her with his shoulder, sending her flying.  
  
Archie was the first to spot Horatio, herding Sophie in front of him, Percy's reins in his left hand, and a rifle in his right. He handed his newly won trophy to a groom and rode over to his friend. His face was blotchy and red. "What is the meaning of this? Horatio? Chase? I demand an explanation!"  
  
Horatio sighed, slapping his friend across the shoulder. "Archie my dear friend, you may want to consider postponing your wedding plans a bit." Kennedy didn't respond, he merely waited for the explanation he knew was coming.  
  
--  
  
"...So we found the will in the file drawer and figured it out form there," Horatio finished. "Sophie had everything to gain." Emma had grown outraged as the story unfurled, actually launching herself at Sophie. Edna, tearful and confused had led her away. Luther was pale, and he looked much older than he had before, like the story had taken years off his life.  
  
Archie kept shaking his head in disbelief. He approached Sophie slowly when Horatio had finished. "Why did you set out to kill Cal? What did he ever do to you?" The young man was obviously crushed, but there were questions he needed answered.  
  
Sophie snarled, her pretty face twisting into something grotesque. "I never intended to kill him or anyone I the first place. All I wanted was to marry into the family so that I wouldn't end up without a cent to my name. I was having an affair with Emma's lout of a husband and he found out about it. He threatened to expose us. He had to be eliminated."  
  
Chase stood at the border of the small group, listening and absorbing the information. Somehow, watching Archie's disheartened expression, the victory they had won over Sophie lost some of its luster. Instead of feeling elated, she was miserable.  
  
"SO then you and Thomas conspired to kill Emma as well," Horatio prodded. "You figured that having two of the heirs out of the way was even better than one. The two of you plotted."  
  
Sophie snorted. "Please, Thomas had nothing to do with it. He didn't have the backbone to kill his lovely wife, or Calvin for that matter. But you believed it didn't you? Thomas was the perfect fall guy."  
  
Archie and Horatio exchanged puzzled glances. 'If not Thomas then who?'  
  
Warm breath tickled the back of Chase's neck. She froze when she felt the cold metal barrel of a pistol press into her exposed skin. "Scream and I'll shoot you bloody head off," an icy voice warned her. "back up slowly." She complied, feeling a vice-like grasp encircle her arm.  
  
"Where is Thomas now?" Horatio demanded quietly.  
  
"Buried in a shallow grave," Sophie replied without a thought. There was no regret in her tone, only pure venom. "We did away with him the night I shot at Emma."  
  
"Who is we?" Archie asked.  
  
Sophie peered out into the multitude. A slow smile spread across her lips. "Why don't you ask your little whoring stable hand Archibald? She's with him right now."  
  
Horatio and Archie whirled. Chase was perched awkwardly atop the saddle pommel of John's gray hunter, looking as panicked as either had ever seen her. It didn't take long for them to understand why. John had a pistol trained on her head. He sat behind her in the saddle, one arm encircling her waist.  
  
"Come any closer than that and you'll regret it for the rest of your lives," he sneered. "maybe half as much as I regret hanging about you for so long Richard. Never got me a damned thing."  
  
"What are you talking about John? I don't understand." Richard couldn't subdue the pleading whine in his voice.  
  
John grunted. "You don't understand twenty-six years old man? That's right, Sophie had the decency to show me your will. Twenty-six years working for you and you credit me with nothing? Not money, or land, or a house, or even a decent racer? I've wasted my life working for you and I wanted to make you pay!"  
  
"I always paid you well John, you never were hungry. I employed you when no one else would take a chance. I owe you nothing."  
  
"Tis no matter Richard." John's eyes gleamed with hatred. "I've taken your son from you, your dearest child. I've taken from you your son in law, so that your daughter might never recover, and by the time this day is through I'll have taken her as well. Goodbye forever, and I hope you all rot in hell." He spun his horse around and booted him into a fast canter.  
  
Everyone remained rooted to the ground for a moment, then Horatio and Archie ran for the nearest horses. The quickly tightened the cinches and swung aboard. "You're going after her? What do you plan to do?" Richard called to them.  
  
Archie tipped his hat and grinned, "What we do best uncle."  
  
"Improvise!" Horatio shouted, and the two friends raced away.  
  
John's horse was more fresh than Raven and the gray Castle that Richard had run, but he was burdened by two people on his back. Horatio and Archie drew steadily closer, inching up on the fleeing killer who still had one victim left in his grasp.  
  
Chase gritted her teeth as they galloped madly in and out of the forest. Branches tore at her clothing and her hair, and John's poor hunter was laboring under their combined weight. But as tired as John's mount would soon be, the other two horses were just as tired if not more so already. Castle had just completed a five mile steeplechase and Raven had been run at a hand gallop for more than an hour. All three horses would drop before too long.  
  
Chase writhed against the man's constraints, but John held her firmly. Raven and Castle were beginning to lose ground rather than gain, and it wouldn't be too long before both were outdistanced. She had to stop them now.  
  
Chase lurched forward in the saddle, breaking John's grasp for a moment. She closed her eyes for this was bound to hurt. She grabbed the gelding's right rein in both hands and pulled back on it fiercely. AS the horse's head twisted around she threw her weight to the left, unbalancing the horse still more. John yelled furiously as the horse gave way, tripping over his own hooves and pitching left.  
  
John soared from his saddle, landing hard on his left side. Still holding the reins, Chase's left leg became pinned underneath the massive gray form. Her left arm hit the ground with a resounding thwack, pain shooting up it from fingertips to shoulder. Even as the horse rolled off her, she was too dazed to move at all. Her eyes drifted down the trail. They were coming, thank God Archie and Horatio were coming.   
  
John was just staggering to his feet when Horatio reached him. The lithe young Lieutenant was well aware of the pistol still in John's grasp. He feinted left, then swung his right fist into John's stomach. He grunted but did not drop his gun. John let loose with an animalistic roar, backhanding Horatio across the face with the butt of the pistol. HE lay still on the earth, stunned.  
  
Chase watched as Archie drew near. She wanted to call out, to help, but her body refused to obey her mind and she was left mute. Archie and Horatio were fine pugilists she knew, but John had not been born or raised a gentleman. She recognized the way he stood as the position of a street fighter, and one who was not above playing dirty.  
  
John leveled his weapon at Horatio's head, a mad, hateful gleam in his eyes. But Archie was upon him before he could pull the trigger, leaping deftly from his saddle to his back. John went down on his knees. Kennedy released his hold around his neck and John attacked, swiping Archie's feet out from under him. He aimed a large foot for the younger man's throat, and Archie rolled out of the way just in time. John advanced, using his pistol like a club. Horatio began to recover as his friend began to falter.  
  
Horatio drew himself up on his knees, shaking his head to clear away the awful ringing that rang inside. It was then that Chase's body began to respond to her demands. Her right hand crept slowly down the length of her leg toward her boot. She gasped every time she jarred her left arm. Finally, with tear filled eyes, her hand found the hilt of her dagger. She grasped it solidly and drew the blade from its sheath. "Horatio," she managed to croak. She tossed the dagger in his direction, and the shiny silver blade settled near his feet.  
  
Archie was wrestling with John, each trying to regain control over the pistol. Archie's face was red from his exertions against the bigger, heavier man. He began to lose. Horatio was like a cat, a blur as he leapt upon John and thrust the dagger deep into the man's back. He would have preferred not to stab him in the back, but he had little choice.  
  
John stiffened and groaned. The pistol slipped from his fingers and he released his grip on Archie's throat. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide and his mouth open. HE struggled to draw breath, inevitably failing and died without uttering a word. The two officers moved away from him and to Chase.  
  
She found that if she gripped Horatio's shoulder with her uninjured hand, and they both tried to stand at th4e same time, she could draw her legs underneath her. Clutching her left arm protectively to her side, she limped slowly over to Raven. The black horse nickered when he saw her, but sighed when Horatio boosted her into the saddle. The last thing the poor horse wanted to do was gallop again. She smiled softly and leaned toward his ear. "No worries my boy, this is definitely a walking trip." The horse snorted as if in agreement.  
  
Archie swung up on Castle while Horatio went to fetch John's gray. Chase caught Archie staring at her. She looked at him questioningly. "How are you?" He finally asked.  
  
"Dreadful. My entire left side is one massive hurt. And I am fairly certain that I have broken my wrist, considering that I am able to feel the bone pressing against the skin, which is not normal. You?"  
  
Archie shot her a wavering smile. "Let's think. My dear cousin is dead, as is my cousin-in-law. My dearest Emma may never recover from this heartache. An old employee I once considered a friend turned out to be conspiring to kill off most of my family. Not to mention that the woman I thought I loved only wanted me for my money, and then there was nearly losing you. Definitely a red letter day. It's enough to give a man gray hairs."  
  
"I'm sorry Kennedy, about Sophie I mean."  
  
"Don't mention it, and I mean that." Horatio trotted up to them. The three friends started back the way they had come, riding at a leisurely walk for the first time all day.  
  
--  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning Chase," Archie replied. "Watching the younglings again are we?" He too smiled as he watched the yearlings cavort about the paddock. They stood there for a while in silence. "I heard the news by the way, congratulations."  
  
She shrugged. "It's only till your uncle can find a replacement for John."  
  
"DO well with the horses and it may well be longer than that." Archie leaned his frame on the fencepost, fingering the brim of his hat. It felt almost strange to be back in his uniform after almost a month.  
  
"You leave today then?" He nodded. Chase didn't know what else to say, so she absent mindedly began to play with the sling that held her left arm. The silence that settled between them was uncomfortable at best.  
  
"The coach is already waiting. Walk with me up?" She nodded and walked with him up the path. She limped slightly, but moved steadfastly up the incline refusing the help offered her.  
  
They said their goodbyes at the hillcrest. Chase hugged Horatio fiercely with her good arm. "Stay healthy, and keep him out of harm's way," she motioned to Archie with the tilt of her head.  
  
Dark eyes danced. "That's a full time job in and of itself, but I'll do my best." Horatio moved on to thanking his host and saying goodbye to Edna and Emma.  
  
Chase and Archie hugged too, and when their embrace ended they hovered, not really wanting to let go. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. They both wanted to say something, but neither did. Archie stepped back after a moment or two and flushed slightly. "Hanging out around you two is dangerous you know?" Chase quipped.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Chase; you and your razor tongue."  
  
"Hey, I rather like my razor tongue. Have a safe voyage Kennedy. Indy'll be broke to ride the next time you have leave this way. But do me a favor, and leave the murderous potential wives at port."   
  
Her eyes twinkled and Archie grinned. "I guarantee it. Uncle, Emma, till next time." He stepped up into the cab of the carriage. No one moved until it vanished amongst the trees, far down the lane.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked this, and that it wasn't too confusing. I can't believe you didn't guess it was Sophie! I thought I was being way too obvious. Honest reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
